


Chloe defending Alicia

by Phillipe363



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Having had enough of how Smallville is treating Alicia Baker as if she was evil itself and the pain it's putting Clark in, who still grieving from her death, results in Chloe having some choice words for quite a lot of people. From Lana Lang right down to Clark's parents.
Relationships: Alicia Baker/Clark Kent(Mentioned), Chloe Sullivan & Martha Kent & Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent & Martha Kent, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Lana Lang & Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang/Jason Teague
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Chloe defending Alicia

**Hey guys**

**I wanted to write up a story addressing how the people in the town of Smallville like went on a rabid hate train against Alicia Baker and Clark's parents like condemning Clark in their minds on apparently the worst sin ever on running off on Red K to go get married to Alicia.**

**Also, in the show I find it to be total garbage for how the** **Clana obsessed** **writers had Clark say he never loved Alicia when he did or at least cared for Alicia a lot more than writers tried to later retcon.**

**Oh thanks to Aragorn II Elessar for help with the title.**

**Let's get on with the story**

* * *

Smallville High School in the afternoon

Closing her locker Chloe seeing Clark walk off down the hall who despite giving a mask of everything is fine, she knows her friend is grieving for Alicia's death. Like having the entire town condemning her, including his own parents has not helped at all. While she might not have been fully supportive of Alicia, she still was supportive of Clark and lately, it feels like she's the only one. Also, she did apologize to Clark for her treatment of Alicia too.

Honestly, Chloe knows she's getting very sick of watching them all constantly trash talk Clark and Alicia, a woman who trusted her enough to reveal Clark's secret to. Mind you Baker was hoping Chloe would print it and that frankly left her a little ticked off at Alicia given she never would betray Clark's secrets. Well nowadays, Chloe winces with guilt thinking about certain stuff younger her did.

Regarding the Torch Chloe took every photo or article down on the Wall of Weird about Alicia Baker, and upon learning the truth about Clark was going to take it all down until Clark stopped her, with helping her put the items back up. Of course, she only told Clark half the truth for taking down her wall because of Alicia for not wanting to cause him pain mind you. Not the full truth on knowing Clark's powers come from the meteors.

Currently hearing Lana and Jason Teague behind her talking about Alicia and Kent with not exactly very nice things to say Chloe walks over to Jason and Lana who look at her after a moment.

"The both of you enough, I am so sick of listening to you constantly bad mouth Alicia Baker. Lana, while you're my friend your habit of condemning people simply for having meteor powers or who once tried to kill you, makes me sick. Not everybody who has powers is evil. I know you flip flop on your views of Clark depending on your moods but if you even have one shred of decency you will quit bad mouthing Alicia for Clark's sake at least" Chloe says in a forced calm, but the anger is present in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess Kent has a thing for pariahs from the nut job to the reporter who prints everything no matter the damage done or Lex Luthor. Given you're in love with him from what I've heard of course you take his side" Jason snarls.

"Well Clark has a habit of believing the best in people and I print the truth, not my problem if you're too thin-skinned to handle it. Teague my feelings don't matter because unlike how your girlfriend acts when you care for a person, you're there for them no matter what, instead of just focusing on yourself" Chloe replies firmly and not even rising to the bait Jason throws at her.

Really Chloe humorously thinks if that was his go-to card, the slimeball needs to find another one. That's a pathetic card which no longer works, especially following how Lionel Luthor used it to his advantage last year on getting her to spy on Clark since he was dating Lana instead of her.

Chloe internally shutters since yeah; she was an immature stupid kid for sure. It's a miracle Clark keeps forgiving her, but that is Clark who sees the best people. Even when they don't see it in themselves. And Chloe knows she is not giving up without a fight to see him lose that part of himself due to recent events.

Glancing around at the other people who heard the scene gathering around including a few staff members "You know I used to love living in Smallville despite the occasional problem with a meteor human running around, but now looking at what all of you have done is no different than the witch trials centuries ago. You've made one girl who needed help and was trying to get better for turning her life into a living hell while putting the man she loved through so much more pain then he ever deserves" Chloe says harshly "All of you make me sick. Alicia Baker was no monster, and none of us are perfect. Grow up."

With her piece said Chloe turns around walking past some students with going down the hall and out of the building until stopping to see Clark leaning against the side of the building looking worn out.

"You bring your truck or get a lift to school today?" Chloe asks, coming up with a possible explanation because he probably sped to here really fast. And so, Clark doesn't have to bother with another lie on top of every other issue that exists on his already over filed plate.

"Got a lift" Clark replies blankly.

"Let me drive you home and no auguring Kent. You're in no condition to" Chloe says.

"I don't want you to go out of your way for me" Clark replies grimly.

"Clark… you are never in my way and I'm here to help, whatever you need" Chloe says warmly.

"Thank you, Chloe, you're the only friend I've got right now" Clark replies honestly with pain in his voice then adding "I wish you just didn't turn all of them in there against you for me on being a target. I can handle their hatred, I'm not worth it."

Sighing, Chloe steps over to Clark with looking at him and grabbing his arm to really get his attention. Despite never condemning Clark's grieving process over losing Alicia, this self-pity that he carries around 24/7, even before Alicia reappeared in his life, she's not going to put up with.

"Listen to me Clark you are worth it, more than you know. You're a good person and no matter how unneeded guilt you put on your shoulders nothing will ever change that. For everybody at this school and town can go screw themselves because I will not ever, ever betray you to protect myself. I'd rather be a pariah my entire life and have you as a friend if that's what it takes" Chloe says firmly and passionately.

"Okay," Clark says after a moment with a light smile tucking at the corner of his lips the first time in days.

Once more relief and joy washes over him knowing he's got Chloe, that he's not alone in this. That old saying of if you have got one friend you can count on you've got more than most is very true right now.

Chloe let's go of his arm as Clark and her walk silently to her car, words not needing to be spoken between the two lifelong friends. Both simply enjoying each other's other company in the quiet.

* * *

At the Kent Farm

Chloe comes to a stop in the driveway near the barn area in her Volkswagen Beetle with glancing over at Clark who has a mix of emotions on his face.

"Thank you for the lift Chloe," Clark says.

"Anytime Clark" Chloe replies.

Opening the door Clark closes it with heading into the barn and up to his loft, only Chloe doesn't put the car in drive to leave. After a moment of thought with glancing towards the Kent house, Chloe decides it's time, to have a long-overdue chat with Johnathan and Martha. Getting out of the car Chloe makes her way towards the house with knocking on the door before entering following Martha's come in.

Walking into the house Chloe sees Johnathan just coming from doing chores through where a back door leads to, and Martha busy repairing the handle on a door near the sink.

"Hey Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent," Chloe says walking over to the island counter.

"Chloe, what brings you by?" Johnathan asks curiously.

"I was hoping I could talk to the two of you for a few minutes," Chloe says lightly uneasy given it is the Kents she is about to come down on.

"Sure, Chole we've got time, what is it?" Martha asks getting to her feet.

Upon taking a calming breath "Listen I have the uttermost respect for the both of you, so I say that with this in mind, what the hell are you two doing regarding your punishing Clark for loving Alicia?" Chloe inquires sharply.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan asks angrily.

"Neither of you have shown any real care or compassion towards Clark for his grieving towards losing Alicia Baker. Almost as if it's an inconvenience that he needs to get over. Which is not surprising given how you treated Clark for dating Baker while she was alive" Chloe replies calmly but with a line of steel underneath.

"The only thing she did was make Clark go in directions he never should have been going in, one being running off to Vegas to get married to her" Martha says unhappily while getting to her feet.

"Clark's a teenager, sure he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders but that does not mean he's not allowed to make mistakes. Or is not going to make them" Chloe replies.

"You're talking about things that do not concern you. She was not a good influence on him, no different than Lex Luthor" Jonathan says.

"It could be worse since Alicia could be a long-lost sister of the Lex's he was dating" Chloe quips.

The unamused glares Jonathan and Martha give her merely causes Chloe to shrug before talking again.

"Something neither of you want to get is Alicia was Clark's wife who he held dying his arms. Maybe not by legal marriage but in their hearts at least. Imagine how you would feel if it was one of you in that position and all you got from everybody instead of space to grieve was pure hatred for your murdered spouse. Then constantly judged you for loving that spouse" Chloe says briskly deciding enough of playing nice.

Johnathan and Martha can only stare in shock at Chloe as it feels like a full-on gut punch.

"I know Clark gets his secret-keeping from you, and while I'm not prying, which I wouldn't blame you for not believing me given my reputation, his paranoid nature has seriously negatively affected his relationships or nearly destroyed them. I know you have your reasons but the massive burden you have placed on Clark has left him unable to trust anyone completely" Chloe says.

"Like you, we have our reasons and it's good that he doesn't trust anyone completely. He will only get hurt in the end by somebody who betrays him" Johnathan replies roughly.

"And your different from Lionel Luthor how again," Chloe says calmly in disgust.

Before Johnathan or Martha can even form a response, Chloe has already left the house crossly slamming the door while heading to her car only to stop upon seeing Clark casually leaning against it. Although Clark as always is being careful to not lean too much into it otherwise, he will end up unintentionally denting it.

"You okay?" Clark asks in concern.

"Just dealing with your parents is tiring," Chloe replies with a sigh "I was trying to get them to lay off condemning you for Alicia and also pointing out the pressure they put on you to keep your secrets, it didn't go well. Not that I expected it to."

"Chloe" Clark begins only to get cut off.

"I know they are your parents and I should just mind my own business" Chloe replies.

Meeting her eyes "I was going to say thank you. My parents are not perfect so I'm not going to condemn you for pointing out a few truthful things to them, okay? Don't beat yourself up" Clark says.

Letting out a smile "Wow you telling me not to brood, I guess miracles do happen around here that's not related to me getting recused by another meteor enhanced kidnapping" Chloe quips.

This causes a wide smile to break out onto Clark's face as Chloe and he spends a few minutes laughing over that very truthful statement. However, Clark picks up on something his friend said.

"Meteor enhanced?" Clark asks curiously.

"Yeah after Alicia for how much everybody has turned against her, you and everything that's happened recently… I just don't feel the same for calling them freaks anymore. Or well try not to. I've been trying out different names but not had much luck" Chloe replies with a grimace.

"How about metahumans?" Clark inquires after a moment of thought.

"Metahumans? I like it" Chloe replies.

"Since tomorrow is Friday and the start of the weekend once we get out of school. I was thinking of heading up to Metropolis to help get away from everything down here since I need a break. I would appreciate it if you could come, but I'll understand if something else comes up. I… I would like the company. I'd rather not fall into a repeat of my Metropolis summer as Kal" Clark says seriously.

"Of course, I'll come with you. I'm not doing anything over the weekend anyway and like I said I'm here for whatever you need. Frankly, I could do with getting out of Smallville myself" Chloe replies.

"Pick you up after school on Friday?" Clark asks.

"How about I just meet you here during the morning and we take your truck instead so can head out directly from school? Besides your parents have the other truck if need be" Chloe suggests.

"That sounds good to me, see you tomorrow morning" Clark replies.

"See you to farmboy," Chloe says.

Clark leans off the car with heading around to the driver's side and opening the door as Chloe having followed, gets in and Clark shuts the door once she's safely inside with her seatbelt on. Such a gentlemen Chloe notes happily, not many people like that left these days.

As the car pulls away Clark watches it go down the dirt driveway then a little further with a mix of his telescopic and X-ray visons until letting his visions fade out as they return to normal.

Heading back to the barn and eventually up to his Fortress of Solitude Clark knows that while he will forever love, and miss Alicia Baker Kent he is gradually getting better. Mostly because of his friend since he knows if not for Chloe helping him during this time, especially with everything involving Smallville's hatred on Alicia, he knows Jor-el wouldn't have to turn him into Kal-El again. He would have willing cut his ties with humanity and went to go fulfill whatever the AI wants.

But Clark knows he's not going to give up that easily.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think if you want.**

**Yeah writing Chloe giving people reality checks was fun.**

**For Jonathan and Martha Kent while I enjoy their characters, especially since Smallville has my top two favorite versions of Jonathan and Martha ever they are not perfect. And some of their actions have not always been good so yes, they get called on it.**

**The bit with Clark and Chloe coming up with the term metahumans is my way of working in an element from DC canon. Like how kryptonite was originally referred to as meteor rocks before eventually getting called kryptonite.**

**I know the show never used the term until season 9 Absolute Justice episodes, but this is fan fiction so just roll with it.**

**Until next time**


End file.
